


Look Both Ways

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [28]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Birth, Cute, Fluff, Hospital, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 28 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Jon & Sam with the prompt: look both ways.





	

“I can’t believe this is happening I really can’t believe this is happening.” Sam said as he paced back and forth. 

 

Jon watched his friend and took in a breath. He wished that he had a drink or at least somewhere to hide from his friend as he paced. Instead Jon sat in the waiting room with Little Sam in his arms. He bounded the toddler in his arms, patting his back to keep him calm. The toddler was acting rather calm for being in the hospital waiting room.

 

“You have to stay calm or they are going to stick you in a bed upstairs.” Jon told him as he pointed towards the psych ward that was above the ER.

 

“I just can’t do this- holy shit what am I even supposed to do?” Sam asked as he continued his pacing. “What am I supposed to do Jon!”

 

“You are not the one doing any of the work here- that would be Gilly. All you have to do is sit here in the lobby and wait for a doctor to tell you something.” Jon explained to his friend.

 

“I mean I know that but I am going to be a father-” Sam looked over at Little Same. Even if the boy was not his by blood he was Sam’s son in every other way. They had even gone so far as to have Sam adopt little Sam, being the father written in on his birth certificate. “Of two- shit Jon I am going to be a father of two.”

 

“You are good at counting, Sam. Isn’t your dad good at counting?” Jon asked the boy with a smile.

 

Sam rolled his eyes at his best friend. “Can’t I have a crisis without you turning it into some sort of joke? Come on Jon I am freaking out here.”

 

“I know you are freaking out but these jokes are for your own sanity. Gilly is going to be fine Sam and I know.” Jon spoke more before he could be cut off. “I know this is scary. You were supposed to do this a few weeks from now at home in a controlled environment but shi-” He stopped and looked at the toddler. “Stuff happens. Sometimes you go to the hospital early. You heard the doctor emergency c-sections just happen sometimes it is perfectly fine. Come on say it with me Sam- this is normal.”

 

“This is normal. I happens all the time but not to Gilly. Why would it happen to Gilly? I mean couldn’t it have happened to someone else?” Sam asked as he ran his hands over his face.

 

“You don’t mean that Sam.” Jon told him with an exhausted sound. He was trying to be there for his friend but Sam seemed to be heard to get to at the moment. Still Jon knew that it was not his fault Sam was just scared for his wife. They had to sit out in the waiting room just waiting for a doctor to come tell them something about how Gilly was doing. All Sam could do was sit waiting and Jon could read on Sam’s face just how scared he was.  
“I am going to go get a doctor- go see a nurse or something. I need to ask how Gilly is doing in there.” Sam told his friend. Jon decided not to follow up Sam’s words with another fight. Sam was stubborn and would not listen to his friend.

 

Jon looked to the hall between the waiting room and the nurses station. “Alright Sam just look both ways.” Their seemed to be people going past constantly and he did not want Sam to get hurt, it would only complicate things further. 

 

“Yeah- yeah look both ways.” Sam repeated as he headed out of the waiting room. He still did not listen as he just made his way out of the waiting room with a determined look on his face.

 

Sure enough Sam was knocked over by someone pushing along a gurney. Jon swore loudly, quickly getting up to go check on Sam. As Jon made his way over he carried little Sam and moved to check on Sam. Sam had a nasty bump on his head but other than that he seemed to be fine. Still a nurse insisted on having him checked up. Jon went with them.

 

“Honestly I am fine. Can you please just tell me how my wife is?” Sam asked for about the fifteen time since the nurse had sat her down on a gurney.

 

“Sir you may have a concussion we need to make sure you are alright before we try to figure out what is happening with your wife.” The nurse told him as she checked his vision.

 

“Is their a Samwell Tarly here?” A voice called. Suddenly Sam tried to stand up but the nurse stopped him from doing so. “Sir you need to sit down.”

 

“Yes but that is my name he has information on my wife-” Sam started.

 

Jon patted his friend's shoulder, “I’ve got this you just stay here.” Sam took in a breath and nodded. Jon moved to give him little Sam before heading to see the doctor.

 

“That guy in there is Samwell Tarly. I am his best friend Jon Snow. Do you have news on Gilly?” Jon asked. The doctor looked past Jon to Sam who nodded. The doctor then looked back to Jon with a kind smile.

 

“Gilly is doing just fine and she had the baby- they are both fine. It’s a boy.” The doctor told Jon.

 

Jon grinned and looked back at Sam. “Did ya here that Sam it’s a boy!”

 

“A boy!” Sam said with a grin. He got up against the nurses wishes and made his way over with little Sam. “When do we get to see them?”

 

“Gilly is still resting but you can come see your son right now he is in the nursery.” The doctor said as he lead the two men to the baby nursery. Once there they looked in the little window at all of the babies.

 

The doctor went into the room and picked up one of the babies. The baby was tiny but he looked healthy otherwise. Once he had the baby the doctor walked up to the window so they could get a better look. Sam grinned, pointing to the baby.

 

“Look Sam it’s your little brother.” Sam lit up even more before looking at Jon. “He is perfect.”

 

Jon looked from the baby to his best friend, nodding at him. “He really is perfect. So what is his name going to be? It’s a boy so we can’t have Samantha.”

 

“Well I am sure that one more boy named Sam could not hurt.” Sam teased.

 

Jon chuckled, “You are going to get everything mixed up if you do that. Besides two Sams are more than enough for me.”

 

“Alright you got me- we did not decide to name him Sam.” Sam admitted with a smirk.

 

“Well?” Jon asked, ready to hear the name of the boy.

 

“We named him after his godfather.” Sam told him.

 

“I swear to god if you made Tormund his godfather-” Jon teased, smiling at his friend.

 

“Uh huh very funny. Big Jon meet little Jon. Little Jon meet big Jon.” Sam told them.


End file.
